The Science of Unpredictability
by Wondah Woman
Summary: Tahti struggles with a fear of the volatile nature of humankind. She covers this up with a strong sense of duty, but eventually finds through the Chief Engineer aboard the USS Enterprise that forming bonds with other people really isn't so bad. Scotty/OC
1. Crude Introductions

**The Science of Unpredictability**  
_Friendship cannot be learned. _

_A Sweet Scotty/OC Fanfiction.  
Tahti is all I own, as she is my OC._

_**Chapter 1: **Crude Introductions_

* * *

Montgomery Scott had taken a few steps in from the large doorway. Placing his hands on his hips, he stopped; inhaling with a smile of satisfaction. The scent was always the same in the engine hull of every ship, that of machinery hard at work.

With a stupefied grin the Scottish man surveyed the beautiful sight of this particular engineering deck deep in the belly of the USS Enterprise. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have imagined being graced by her lovely presence. Although it had been several earth months since he'd been stationed on this space vessel, he was still continuously awed by the miraculous splendor of her engines.

The man's rounded face titled forward bashfully as he addressed the ship, "Aye lassie. Let's see how ya're a'doin' taday."

He walked ahead briskly, glancing around with satisfaction at the machinery that he held in high esteem. The warp drive's smooth hum in the background served as a constant background noise, while other machinery chimed in at regular intervals with unique sounds. These formed a intricate symphony that warmed his heart. All he needed where his engines and he was a happy man.

Mr. Scott's little world of engine room fantasies was shattered abruptly when he spotted a pair of tall, black boots laying next to a discarded console panel. The boots were worn by a pair of woman's legs sitting beneath the Reverse Thruster Control Console. The upper half of the body, clothed in a woman's engineering uniform, was up inside the console. Not recognizing this being, he stopped his stroll with panic.

The man slapped his hand on top of his thinning hair in dismay while gesturing at the intruder with his other hand. "What in bloody hell are ya doin'? Who da you think ya are messin' around with me engines?" He looked down at the body in near hysteria, waiting for the person's response.

The female ducked forward from under her spot, calmly looking up at the man. Her blue eyes sparkled as she wrinkled her brow in perplexion, "Well . . . I'm merely following orders and doing my job, sir." She spoke softly with a light accent. She had a beautiful face with wide, defined cheek bones. Her skin was pale with a healthy glow. Scotty of course, failed to notice this in his state of abhorrence.

She gained an expression of urgency and popped her head back up into the console, her hands instantly darting to work.

Mr. Scott had by now grown infuriated to have someone tinkering with his lovelies without his permit.

"Alright, lass come on out here and explain ta me why'ya have the authority to get yer grubby little gloves into me engines!"

"Sir, if you don't think I should be doing my job you might want to address it with captain Kirk." Her voice was muffled from inside the console. She let out a big sigh, realizing how rude she was in her previous statement. "I apologize, but I can't leave this unattended. I will gladly give you an explanation when I am finished."

The man let out a flustered sigh and leaned forward, grabbing her ankles and pulling her out from under the console.

"Wha-?" She looked up at him, held aghast by his action.

He pointed with his thumb to his chest as he spoke. "Lookie here lass. I dun' care what'ya do anywhere else. But as long as ya are in me engine rooms, I want ta know what yer a'doin'. I have the right ta know!" He stared down at her with the most serious expression he could muster.

"Well . . . Okay sir." She nodded briskly then stood up, brushing herself off. She was about his height, and a bit muscular for a female.

The woman had not found her previous acts to be that rude, she was merely carrying out her duties. But by this mans reaction, she had clearly been ill-mannered. Getting used to the many different codes of conduct people carried out aboard this vessel had already proven to be very difficult for her, even after just a few days of being a part of the crew.

"I apologize for any insult to you, sir . . ?" She looked at him, questioningly.

"Ah, s'alright lassie. I'm Lieutenant Commander Scott, Chief Engineer aboard the USS Enterprise. And you'd be . . ?"

_Cheif Engineer. I know the captain is a bit irresponsible. But I'd assumed he would at least introduce me to the chief of my department. Now I've made a bad impression right away, thinking he was some screwy security officer. _She gulped a knot in her throat and nodded, some of her dark curls dangling out of her messily utilized hair clip. "Chief Petty Officer Kinnunen. I specialize in computer circuitry, controls, and electronics. I'm also trained in general engineering." She recited the words, as if reading them. "I was recruited as a replacement just this week, sir."

"Aye! Electronics engineer! Thank heavens! Mr. Gibbons was'a walkin disaster, he wasn't cut out to be our electronics engineer. I cannae imagine the lad'd even be able ta comb his hair on his own." He scoffed and shook his head in disgust.

Chief Technology Specialist Kinnunen titled her head forward with a shy smile, glancing to her side. "Ah . . . Yes, I've noticed that he must've been a bit unprofessional. There have been slight issues with the rear thrusters. I can see already that there have been some . . . eh, rather barbaric repairs to the circuitry in this particular console. The fussy controls on this ship can make a small electrical problem progress to the machinery not functioning. I view my duty as more important to me than anything else, so I assure you that this unit will be repaired properly."

"Aye lass. I trust now that ye're here, we won' hav'ta worry about any'a that now. Anyone'd be better than Gibbons." He smiled sheepishly. "By the way, you can just call me Scotty; if ya'd like. I'm not one fer formalities."

She nodded as she kneeled down in front of her small tool-box. "Alright . . . Scotty. My first name is Tahti." She plucked a tool from it.

"Good meetin'ya Tahti. I'll let'ya get back ta work. We cannae have 'er Reverse Thrusters going out on us at a bad time."

"Nice meeting you too, Scotty." She slid herself back under the console. "And not a worry. I will have it done ASAP." Her voice echoed from inside the electronic cavern.

"Aye lass, no doubt you will. I'll check on it la'er. Goo' luck now." With that, the man turned on his heel and strode away dutifully, enjoying his environment once again.


	2. Very Kind

**The Science of Unpredictability  
**_Friendship Cannot be Learned_

_A Sweet ScottyxOC__ Fanfiction.  
Tahti is all I own, as she is my OC._

_**Chapter 2: Very Kind**_

* * *

Tahti Kinnunen traveled along the steely corridors of her home. Her boots clanked rhythmically against the floor, echoing through the large tunnel as she strode along. Her face was placid as she stared ahead, the curls of her hair seemed to be the only jovial part of her structure as it bounced around her shoulders with each step.

She'd avoided the turbolifts as much as possible because the thought of being crowded with other people during the transport was unnerving.

So far Tahti really did enjoy being aboard the _Enterprise_; she loved what she did, and being in space was most enjoyable for her. But outside of her job and the alluring oddities of space, she was quite uncomfortable.

The number of hours each day that were set aside for mandatory off-duty recreation were certainly not relaxing to her. Other than sleeping and cooking in her quarters, this time required that she come in contact with people. She didn't know how to act around such a variety of persons; everyone was so different. The unpredictability of this mixture of humans and even aliens actually frightened her.

She sighed as she entered the break room. The whir of humanoid activity that had existed in the corridors now doubled.

As she walked over to one of the food synthesizers, she reflected on her former home. It was peaceful and quiet. Everyone was calm, and for the most part predictable. Dealing with people there was easy.

"_Hello Tahti Kinnunen. Would you like a latte?_" The dining computer spoke to her through a gleeful woman's voice.

"Yes, please."

The beverage from the food replicator was delivered to Tahti through a small door in the wall that slid open in an instant. "_Enjoy!_"

She took her cup of creamy, caffeine-filled delight and walked over to an empty table, sitting herself down at it. She set the latte in front of her, turning her attention to her Personal Access Display Device (or PADD as most had called them.) She used a stylus to tap about the screen of the clipboard-like electronic device to bring up a technical journal for Turbolifts. She sipped on her hot beverage as she began studying the light yet enjoyable topic.

Tahti was a woman who liked to have a plan, to know just what to do. She spent hours studying the things that she worked on for a career. Knowing exactly how something worked led to knowing just how to fix it when it went wrong. It was that simple.

Humans, however, cannot be studied before interacting with them, for personality varies greatly with each individual. This is why Tahti had a difficult time dealing with people. The impulsive nature of humanity proved to be almost too much for her, making her extremely timid about her own kind.

Starfleet encouraged all of it's officers to form bonds with fellow members, as this camaraderie produced a better working environment. But years of isolating herself, tinkering with and studying electronics and machinery left her inefficient at communicating with others on an unprofessional basis. This was a prominent problem to her, one that seemed impossible for her to overcome. Though in reality, it was something quite simple: Shyness.

The woman had lost focus on her reading as she became more conscious of the uneasiness that had set in from the people all around her. She had then continued to consider in her mind how she could overcome this issue. She began to tense up. Her defined eyebrows wrinkled in concern and she pursed her lips, holding the stylus of the PADD to her chin as she watched the people in the break room interact with one another.

Meanwhile, Tahti was being scrutinized from afar. The individual had found out what she was capable of, and was impressed with her work and skill. Those brown eyes noticed how beautiful a woman she was indeed. As they watched, though, it was clear to how uncomfortable she was in this environment. She was no longer confident and professional as she was when they had first witnessed her. Her very demeanor had now changed with the situation.

It was the owner of those eyes that saw she was lacking something important, something that they too had been without for quite a time. Other than machines and computer circuits, the reflective woman was without a friend. One's occupation can keep them happy for a time, but isolation will never leave them feeling complete.

Montgomery Scott would never forget just what loneliness felt like.

"Aye Tahti!"

An all-too-familiar voice interrupted her train of thought. She looked up at him, smiling; although she was a bit disappointed in the disturbance of her solitude.

Scotty spoke to her enthusiastically. "You did a heavenly job on those circuitry repairs. Ya've increased the efficiency of 'er reverse thrust drives by forty eight percent! Keep up the goo' work, lass!" He grinned at the woman and patted her on the back.

She was slightly jarred as she received the set of friendly blows . "Thank you Scotty."

The man sat in the chair next to her and eyeballed the cup on the table in front of her. "What're ya drinkin' there lassie?"

She stiffened and set down her PADD. "A latte." She stated factually.

"La-huh? What kind'a bloody concoction is that!" He leaned on the table, looking in the cup, then at her, enthusiastically confused.

She laughed softly at his reaction. "It's . . . It's um, coffee. But with more caffeine and milk. I find it very delicious."

"Aye . . . Ya know, that caffeine ain't gonna do a wee bit for ya." He winked.

Tahti looked at him inquisitively, wondering what he meant.

"Say, 've ya ever tried Scotch before?" He grinned at her expectantly.

She shook her head. "No, actually. I haven't."

He sat back abruptly. "Aye! I'll have'ta introduce ya sometime! Ye'll get enough of'a buzz ta last ya through this ships voyage and beyond!"

The young woman stiffened her shoulders and let out a small chuckle. Her cheeks turned a healthy red hue as her eyes squinted with a smile. She felt the warmth of his presence, enjoyed his humor, and had finally given in to his friendliness.

"Ah, see Tahti? I knew ya could show a wee bit'a mirth, I like'ta see that. No reason for a pretty lassie like you to look like a petrified Armelsian Mud-Pup all the time." The Scotsman looked at her with his own genuine, beaming smile.

Tahti nodded, returning his smile with a beautiful smile of her own. "Well I'll try to do that more often then, Scotty."

"Good Lass . . . Turbolifts, eh?" Scotty was now glancing at the PADD that sat on the table between them. The idea that she'd actually be reading technical journals in her free time thrilled him.

She rested her elbows on the table. "Yes. I'm sure that with only a few minor adjustments they could be improved greatly . . . I have a theory."

He raised his eyebrows. "Ahh, doo'ya?"

"Hello Mr. Scott." Their attention was turned to an approaching trio of officers that consisted of an Asian man, followed by a considerably younger man, and a beautiful dark-skinned woman. They walked up to Scotty and Tahti, sitting at the table with them.

Tahti shifted anxiously in her seat. She had grown comfortable with Mr. Scott, but the arrival of several strangers made her skin crawl.

"Aye! Fancy meetin' you three here." Scotty grinned, placing a hand on Tahti's shoulder. "I'd like'ya ta meet this lovely li'l lassie, Chief Technology specialist Tahti, she works down in engineerin' with me."

The Asian man nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hikaru Sulu, I serve as Helmsman aboard the Enterprise."

Tahti nodded. "You too, Mister Sulu." He seemed polite enough, putting her a bit more at ease.

"I em Pavel Andreievich Chekov, zee ship's navigator." The youngest chimed in. Tahti smiled as she thought the mat of light brown curls on his head made him look as adorable as he was youthful.

Pavel continued; gesturing enthusiastically as he spoke. "Tahti ees a wery uneek name, wery preetty. Do ju 'appen to be Russian?"

Tahti stared at the boy blankly for a moment, translating his heavy Slavic accent in her mind. She had trouble enough with English, but this was a serious challenge. All of the English vocabulary tangled up into a large ball inside her head as she tried pulling the phrases apart.

"Ah . . . Thank you Mister Chekov . . . " A thoughtful pause. "Um, Russia? Oh, no I am from Suomi." She shook her head, noticing from the lack of reactions that nobody knew what she meant. "No…" The woman then nodded cheerfully as she realized this was not the English term. "Finland. I am from Finland."

The dark-skinned woman smiled sweetly. "Tahti, are all people from Finland so gorgeous? I'm feeling jealous of your beauty." She laughed softly. "I'm Uhura by the way, communications officer."

Tahti blushed. "Oh! . . . Thank you Uhura. My, someone as pretty as you saying that to me, I don't feel I deserve it."

Scotty shook his head slowly, with a grin. "Nah, of course ya do. Ya really are beaut'iful yerself."

Uhura chuckled. "Yes, it's very true."

"Again, thank you." She smiled, taking a sip of her nearly forgotten latte.

"What in hell're ya doin' here ya li'l runt?" Scotty shouted.

Tahti flinched in her seat looking at the man incredulously.

Scotty had turned his attention to a short little alien with big black eyes and yellow stony-looking skin. It handed Scotty a PADD, and he immediately looked over the data on its screen. "Aye, looks like I'm off'ta work then. I gotta wee bit of'a repair job ta do." He stood up, pushing his chair in. "See ya 'round lads and lass's."

Three of the party of four said their brief "see you later's". Before turning around to leave Mr. Scott paused to look at Tahti, who had been staring up at him.

She quickly glanced down, seemingly saddened.

He stared at her, wondering what her worry was. "Aye lassie, what's ailin' ya?"

"May I come with you, Scotty? Um . . . Perhaps I could offer some help." She looked up at him, her sapphire-like eyes sparkling brilliantly.

He nodded slowly, his eyes locked on hers. "I-uh, Well sure . . . if ya'd like."

"Yes, I would." She stood up with a sweet smile, waving to those at the table. "It was nice to meet all of you. Please excuse me for leaving so quickly."

With that, the two engineers strode off side-by-side, followed by the midget alien.

Uhura looked over at Sulu questioningly. "What was that all about?"

"Ah, ju don' zink . . ? Meester Scott and she . . ?" Chekov shuddered as he watched them exit the break room. The thought of the Scotty being in love disturbed him, mostly because the man was considerably older than himself.

Sulu shook his head, folding his hands together. "No way. I'm sure she just wanted to help him. She seemed too shy to want to stick around with us, anyway."

Uhura shrugged. "I dunno, it seemed to me there was more to it than that . . . We'll have to wait and see." She smiled slyly.

* * *

"Aye, I'dunno what they did to this poor bit'a machinery, but this impulse pack is shot." Scotty was kneeled over working on the impulse drive of a small shuttlecraft, which had not long ago returned from a small expedition.

"You were correct then Scotty. You knew it." Tahti who was sitting near him on her knees, smiled. She had organized the needed tools in front of her and was now watching his work attentively.

It was impressive to her that he'd pinpointed the problem before even looking in to it. And now that she thought about it, she'd really found herself growing attached to him. He really seemed to be a sweet man, and so far she enjoyed every minute the she spent with him. She was happy to be there in the engine hull watching him work. It was a tranquil situation, and she wished for it to last.

"Ah, just a wee bit more and we'll have 'er off'a here." Scotty strained, seemingly focused on his work. But he couldn't help but wonder why Tahti wished to come and help him. This was clearly a one-man job, he could have done it all on his own. And she left her off-duty recreation to come do this. He took no issue with it, actually he really enjoyed the company. Not that he was normally alone because Keenser, his miniature alien friend was an almost constant companion. But she was a different type of company, something the lonely engineer had longed for.

He grunted as he successfully removed the worn impulse pack, setting it aside. Before he even had to say anything, Tahti's dexterous hand was offering a new impulse pack to him.

He grinned in approval. "Ah! Thank ya lassie."

She nodded, silently watching him work to replace the part.

Within a few minutes Scotty had it back in, he stood up with a smile.

Tahti replaced the few tools used to do the job and closed the box. She looked down for a moment. "I hope it wasn't an intrusion . . . " She glanced up at him worriedly.

He scowled. "What d'ya mean intrusion?"

"Me asking to come along with you. Perhaps you did not want to be bothered while doing your work." She fiddled with a tool before sliding it into the box. "I hope I . . . "

"Tahti," He interrupted, explaining in his stern Scottish manner. "If'ya ever wanna join me, it's never'a bother. Anything's better with a companion than alone, if ya ask me."

He paused, smiling pleasantly. "And what better companion than a sweet li'l lassie like you? I could have ya around every minute with nary a care."

She grinned with a blush. "Oh . . . That has to be one of the finest things any one has said to me."

"Aye, and I meant evr'y word of it." He offered his hand. She took it and rose to her feet. "Now ya do me a favor and quit doubtin' yerself. Ya seem to me like a fine lass, so there's no reason for any'a that."

She nodded almost childishly, linking her index fingers in front of her stomach. "Thank you Scotty. You are very kind."

"Now. You haven't gotten any rest this shift, so I think ya should do that now. Ya don't want that loony doc chasin' ya 'round!" The Scotsman chuckled amiably.  
"How about I walk ya to yer quarters? On the way ya can explain ta me yer theory for the turbolifts . . . I'd like ta hear it."

She smiled warmly at him. "Okay, I'd like that."

The two engineers strolled through the brightly lit corridors of the USS _Enterprise_. The sound of cheerful voices intertwined with the rhythm of their steps. The woman reflected beautifully the confidence she had in her career as she explained her theory enthusiastically. Her eyes glistened as she spoke with a genuine smile. Her companion beamed with an equal amount of joy as he listened to her attentively, taking an interest in all that she said. His caring smile was enough to warm the heart of even the coldest person. The two individuals completed each other. A friendship had rooted that would ever grow into leaves of happiness and blossoms of passion.

* * *

_I apologize for the lack of a promt update for Chapter 2. I was on vacation for a while there._

_I want to thank all who are reading and enjoying this. I didn't expect a great following for a Scotty fic, but there seems to be many people out there who are fans of his after all. That's great, he's really an awesome character! I just love him to death in the original series, and I think he was portrayed wonderfully in the latest Star Trek movie._

_If you have any suggestions for improvement, please voice them. I'm sure that I'm not the best at writing but I take joy in conveying my ideas through literature. And if there is anything I have done to make Scotty seem OOC at all, please do tell me. I wouldn't want to butcher such a great character by making him way out of character. And I if I seem to have a misconception of any technology or mechanics, please do help me clear that up._

_I have none of chapter 3 written yet, so it might take me a while. I also made a slight edit to Chapter 1, thanks to a bit of helpful C&C from a fellow fan. :)_

_Do take care everyone, and keep reading!_

(And just so you know, an "Armelsian Mud-Pup" was just a term that I made up for that scene. I thought it sounded like a plausible Star Trek creature.)


	3. Samwich

**The Science of Unpredictability**  
_Friendship cannot be learned. _

_A Sweet ScottyxOC Fanfiction.  
Tahti is all I own, as she is my OC._

_**Chapter 3: "Samwich"**_

* * *

"Isä . . ! Isä!" A happy little girl in a frilly dress runs with all her might. She collides into her fathers arms. He picks her up and swings her about. She giggles uncontrollably. She trusts him more than anyone.

He laughs along with her, swinging her to his chest and holding her in a tight hug. "Tähti, minun tytär! Minun armas tytär . . . " He loves her more than anything.

* * *

"Isä . . . " Tahti rolled over in bed, her eyes opening drowsily. Wrinkling her eyebrows, she ran her fingers through her hair and recollected where she was along with the date. She sat up with a feminine groan, setting her feet on the floor. Her dream came to mind. She squinted, looking down at the lightly patterned carpet. There was just enough light in her dim quarters for her eyes to be able to focus on it.

She was puzzled, she had been so focused on her mission with Starfleet that hadn't really thought about her father in quite a while. This a little guilty, but her lips tightened into a pleasant smile as she wondered how things were back home. Her parents were both successful, leading busy lives. She spent so much time with her father working on his automobile, fine-tuning it for the rallies he raced in. He'd won quite a few of them, and was well-known in Finland for his skill in this historical event. She too had tried out rallying but was more into working on the cars than racing.

Tahti learned so much from both of her parents, and had a difficult time leaving them behind.

"Perhaps it is a good thing work here has kept me distracted . . . " She mused softly, knowing that she could've otherwise easily grown very homesick. She stood up, stretching with a yawn, then shuffled across her quarters to the bathroom.

Steam shrouded the room as Tahti showered; the hot water pounding on her back felt so good that she spent more time idling beneath it than she did actually washing. Scotty occupied her thoughts, his kindness toward her had left a deep impression. So much that, after knowing him for only a few days, she'd naturally grown comfortable around him. There was still a nagging uncertainty in her gut, the reflex of pulling away and avoiding him, but she worked hard to fight it.

Tahti received a lot of attention from boys in College and men in Starfleet Academy, but always felt extremely uncomfortable with this, it was always unwanted by her . She only saw their advances as facades, nothing genuine. Sure, she had boyfriends and lovers in her younger years, but none of them ended up loving her for real, they just wanted her for their own pleasure. This caused her to close up, the heartbreak of loving someone who didn't truly love her back was too much for her sensitive heart.

Scotty's interest in her was different though. He made her feel good, he drew out her inner beauty, focusing on her as a person and not just as a "fine piece of woman".

As she stepped out of the shower, the water turned off automatically. She grabbed a towel that was hanging nearby, wrapping it around herself. Mr. Scott also reminded her a lot of her father. Somehow being around him brought back a certain nostalgia of those happy times.

"Tahti . . . Anything's better with a companion than alone, if ya ask me. And what better companion than a sweet li'l lassie like you? I could have ya around every minute with nary a care."

She smiled as his voice echoed in her thoughts while she walked to the small kitchen area in her quarters. Her brown hair dangled wetly over her head and neck. Opening a box that sat on the counter, she removed a loaf of home made bread that she had taken the time to make a day ago. She was glad that they were each provided with a small kitchen on the ship. Cooking was a relaxing and enjoyable activity for her, when she had the time. She sliced off a piece of it and placed it the little oven, setting it to toast.

She wondered how she could express her appreciation for Scotty's sincere kindness. She stood and drank the coffee that she had prepared along with her toast and jam, and continued wondering. What would a man like . . ?

As she stared at the loaf of bread on the counter it dawned on her. She shoved the last bit of toast into her mouth and set her coffee down.

While she constructed the meal for her friend, she thought of working on rally cars with her father. Ever since she was a little girl she'd sit on her knees on the floor next to her father, watching all that he did. He'd explain what all the different automobile parts were to her, what they were made of, and what they did. She learned it all and loved every minute of their time together. At the end of each day he'd ask her to make them both a sandwich as a reward for their hard work.

Today she put as much care and effort in making it as she did as a young girl.

Tahti didn't realize it, but for the first time in a long time, she was thinking of someone other than herself.

* * *

Montgomery sighed as he walked up to the engineering control console. He was feeling exhausted after being on his feet for hours, and it didn't look like there'd be a rest for him any time soon. He was okay with it though, he enjoyed his work. His stomach growled defiantly as he surveyed the data on the screen. He chose to ignore it for the most part, but still placed a reassuring hand on his belly, as if giving it the promise of a sure meal.

His gaze was diverted to an object sitting on the console. It was small, rectangular, and wrapped in paper. "Bloody Keenser! Leavin' his rubbish all over me engine room!" He stomped over to the _rubbish_, mumbling all the way. "I'll have ta get after that li'l cretin for-"

He paused. There was writing on the small packaged item, a name in fact:

"Scotty"

It was neatly written in pen, a woman's writing he surmised. He picked it up with curiosity, unfolding the wax paper.

"Ah! a samwich! Just what I wanted!" He chuckled and casually flipped through its contents. "Mmm, and it's Ham . . . "

He took a bite of it and continued surveying the data screen, thinking of the sweet blue-eyed lassie that had made him this irresistible snack. Earlier he had been pondering whether or not he had feelings for her. Her sweet and quiet disposition was adorable to him, and her intelligence and enthusiasm for her job was impressive. Not to mention she was a fellow hard-working engineer.

"This se'tles it . . . The lassie can make one hell'ofa samwich!" He spoke to himself with a mouthful, then grinned. "She's brilliant!"

* * *

_So I wrote this mainly to overcome my little writer's block that was weighing me down. And for a little more development, I didn't want to just jump into my super storyline just yet. I'm having trouble picturing Scotty from the Alternate Universe. :S  
__I Keep reverting his personality and such solely to the old Scotty, since I am more familiar with him. But Simon Pegg Scotty really rocked! I thought of the whole sandwich thing from the movie and figured it'd be cute to incorporate Scotty's desire for one. _

_The language Tahti and her father are speaking in her dream is Finnish. She is saying at first: "Father . . ! Father!" And he is saying: Tahti, my daughter! My beloved daughter . . ."_

_Well I do hope you Enjoyed. Thank al so so much for reading, and especially reviewing! The feedback is so encouraging and motivating. :)  
I've got an idea of what the next chapter will be, so I just have to flesh out the details, and actually write it. lol _

_But until then, do take care!_


End file.
